


Las mariposas no son una debilidad

by Panditory



Series: #IronStrangeWeek2019 [2]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: IronStrange Week 2019, M/M, Stephen esta enfermo, mariposas, ¿Estornudar mariposas?
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 12:27:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18916978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panditory/pseuds/Panditory
Summary: Una de las consecuencias de la magia no puso ser otra que un efecto secundario que mostraba que Stephen Strange era un ser humano, que podía llegar a enfermarse.Y todo comenzó con una mariposa.





	Las mariposas no son una debilidad

Si había algo que le molestara de sobremanera a Stephen Strange era el mostrar debilidad. Era un hombre roto en varios sentidos, las artes místicas trajeron equilibrio a su vida, sin embargo, aún era un ser humano con defectos y el dejar ver su vulnerabilidad era algo inconcebible.

El dolor en sus manos, sus heridas en batalla y el cansancio que se apoderaba de su cuerpo después de canalizar demasiada energía en sus hechizos, se encontraban guardados en la comodidad del santuario, en donde nadie podía verlo sufrir ni sentir lastima por él.

Una de las consecuencias de la magia no puso ser otra que un efecto secundario que mostraba que Stephen Strange era un ser humano, que podía llegar a enfermarse.

Y todo comenzó con una mariposa.

…

Trabajar con Los Vengadores era extenuante, por no decir demasiado molesto. Para ser un grupo de superhéroes estaban demasiado regulados por leyes por demás ridículas, y aunque Stephen era simplemente un consultor, no quería verse atado por la burocracia ni mucho menos. Kamar-Taj seguía siendo un secreto a voces.

El parloteo incesante del flamante Capitán América quedó en silencio momentáneamente cuando un estornudo escapo del Hechicero Supremo. Las mejillas y cuello de Stephen se volvieron carmín cuando toda la sala se giró a verlo.

“Lo siento mucho”

Una disculpa seguida de otro estornudo que le hizo querer salir de la sala a toda prisa. Al parecer había contraído un pequeño y molesto resfriado, pero lo ignoraría hasta que fuera lo suficientemente grave para dejarlo tenido sobre la cama, respirando con dificultad.

“¿Esta pequeña de dónde salió?”

Wanda ladeo la cabeza mientras observaba como una pequeña mariposa color azul revoloteaba dentro de la sala, volando hasta posarse en la nariz de Tony Stark quién se mantuvo quieto dejando que el pequeño insecto moviera suavemente sus alas.

“Aquí hay otra”

En el dedo de Clint Barton se encontraba otra más pequeña de una tonalidad verdosa que se encontraba con las alas plegadas. El arquero pasó el dedo por la pequeña criatura dejando salir una sonrisa suave cuando el animalito comenzó avanzar por el resto de su mano.

“No tenemos ninguna ventana abierta”

Steve Rogers miró con la ceja levantada la enorme sala de conferencias totalmente aislada que no respondía a la duda de cómo había una mariposa colándose dentro de la habitación.

Otro estornudo por parte del Hechicero Supremo y una preciosa mariposa amarilla voló alrededor del equipo colocándose sobre el cabello rojizo de Natasha Romanoff.

Stephen no tuvo más remedio que salir huyendo del lugar, se levantó de su asiento mientras luchaba por mantener otro estornudo controlado. Abrió un portal importándole poco dejar la reunión informativa y desapareció ante la mirada asombrada de todos los presentes.

“Él si que es extraño”

Comentó Clint aun jugando con el pequeño insecto.

“Cierra la boca Barton”

Tony espantó con su mano a la pequeña criatura quién no conforme con verse alejada de él se posó en su hombro pareciendo cómoda en el nuevo lugar que encontró.

…

Stephen quería morirse de la vergüenza, sus estornudos se hicieron más continuos y fuertes formando una mayor cantidad de mariposas de todos los colores posibles. Se llevó la mano a la nariz sintiendo lo húmeda que se encontraba esa área, detestaba estar enfermo y mucho más mostrarse así frente a los otros héroes.

Mucho peor dejar ver su fragilidad a Tony Stark. Notó la mirada fija del hombre mientras Steve Rogers se preguntaba de donde habían salido las mariposas, por supuesto que sabía que el causante era él. Oh, realmente quería que un portal lo tragara llevándolo a los confines del universo.

Frotándose los brazos por el inminente frio que calaba sus huesos camino a paso lento hacia la comodidad de su habitación, estornudando un par de veces más mientras las mariposas seguían apareciendo tras él, volando alrededor del siempre pacífico y oscuro santuario, llenando todo de una explosión de color.

La Capa de Levitación fue muy amable en dejarlo cubierto de gruesas mantas y bajar inmediatamente a la cocina para prepararle algo de té. A veces Stephen pensaba que la reliquia actuaba muy sobreprotectora con él, su presencia era reconfortante y muy necesaria para su vida. Dejó que sus ojos se cerraran mientras entraba a un sueño no muy agradable pero necesario, un estornudo más fuerte y miles de mariposas aparecieron llenando su habitación de color.

…

Tony Stark miró fijamente la bolsa que llevaba en sus manos, había pasado a uno de sus restaurantes favoritos para pedir sopa de cinco estrellas. Desde la junta había notado a Strange muy pálido, no quiso preguntarle directamente ya que el hechicero era lo suficientemente estoico con sus problemas y quería evitar ser demasiado entrometido.

El primer estornudo hizo que sus alarmas se encendieran y cuando varias mariposas comenzaron a salir del cuerpo del hechicero ya estaba entrando en pánico. Podría ser un espectáculo maravilloso, pero también sabía (gracias a Wong) que todo eso era resultado de una mala canalización de energía mágica. Stephen. O era algo maravilloso o algo totalmente peligroso.

Las puertas del santuario se abrieron y lo primero que Tony notó fue la cantidad exorbitante de mariposas que volaron fuera del edificio hacía la libertad. Una que otra se quedó atorada entre sus cabellos, pero la mayoría ya se encontraban iluminando la fría y estéril ciudad de Nueva York con sus colores cálidos y brillantes.

Mirando por todos lados descubrió con preocupación que el lugar estaba plagado de los pequeños insectos. La Capa de Levitación llevaba una charola cuando pasó frente a él, saludo a la tela recibiendo un asentimiento con el collar de la reliquia.

No fue difícil encontrar el camino hacía el hechicero, las mariposas flotaban por habitación dejando un pequeño sendero hacía la habitación de Strange. Le abrió la puerta la Capa quién acomodó la charola con té en la mesa de noche, Tony le apoyo sacando de la bolsa el pequeño tarro de sopa. Ambos trabajaron en silencio solo escuchando los ligeros ronquidos de Stephen.

La Capa alzó uno de sus pliegues señalando el hecho de que debía ser quien lo despertara, Tony tragó saliva mientras se acercaba al hechicero durmiente quién se removió un poco cuando empujo su hombro para hacerle despertar.

Otro estornudo que liberó otra preciosa mariposa uniéndola a la gran cantidad que había en la habitación y que estaban posadas sobre las sabanas, cortinas y piso del santuario. El hombre apenas y podía abrir los ojos, pero no discutió cuando Tony tomó el cuenco de sopa y comenzó a darle de comer en la boca, después de eso permitió que le diera un trago de té.  

“Muy adorable tu ejército de mariposas, podrías conquistar al mundo con ellas”

“Cierra la boca” Stephen seguía sudando, estornudando y a pesar de eso sus ojos parecían filosas dagas.

“Está bien, está bien, por hoy me apiadaré de tu alma. Duerme un poco, sacaré a estos amiguitos por la ventana”

“Seguirán apareciendo, hasta que me recuperé de este tonto resfriado”

Siseo Stephen cerrando los ojos y colapsando completamente sobre las mantas. Soltó un suspiro cuando sintió que un paño frio era depositado en su frente ardiente. Un pequeño estornudo bastante extraño fue la última cosa antes de quedar profundamente dormido.

Tony sintió un toque en sus labios, la mariposa se había posado en sus labios. Inmediatamente que sus labios fueron acariciados por las gentiles patitas del insecto este desapareció en una pequeña lluvia de chispas.  

“Eso fue intencional”

El castaño se levantó para abrir las ventanas dejando salir a una gran cantidad de mariposas hacía la libertad. Se quedó mirando fijamente como estas desaparecían en el cielo y soltó un suspiro. ¿Stephen Strange no podía dejar de sorprenderlo? El hombre era mágico.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Otra pequeña historia! Alimentame con kudos y amor <3


End file.
